


Guilty Conscience

by louvreangel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Forgiving, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Romance, SnowBarry - Freeform, flashfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: After all they’ve been through, Barry of course wouldn’t let Caitlin down by handing her to the cops just so he can keep his job. No, he wasn’t a man like that. There hadn’t been an option like; Caitlin or my job, no. There was only one option and it was quitting. Without batting an eyelash, without a second doubt. (Aftermath of 3x07 between Snowbarry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction. All characters belong to their respectful owners.
> 
> A/N: Written at 2.00 am at night, there might be grammatical mistakes, because I lack of sleep. But if y'all thought that after yesterday's episode I wouldn't write a fanfiction for these two, you were dead wrong lol. (A little twisted surprise at the end...)

“You quit?” She knew the answer to her question so it sounded more like a statement than a question. Still, she needed to hear it from _him_. When Iris and Joe first told her about it, she thought she was hallucinating things. Then she noticed, they were _dead serious_ and she wasn’t making things up in her mind.

“Yeah,” he simply said as he kept standing in front of his suit, like most of the time he did when he was in deep thoughts.

She shook her head in disbelief. “Barry, you needn’t have done that,” she said in a weak whisper. Of course she was relieved he had done it. That way she was still with her friends in S.T.A.R. Labs. If he hadn’t, she would have been in a jail or rather she would have fled from the city. After all they’ve been through, Barry of course wouldn’t let Caitlin down by handing her to the cops just so he can keep his job. No, he wasn’t a man like that. There had been no other option in front of him when Julian asked him to quit so he would keep his damn mouth shut about Caitlin.

There hadn’t been an option like _Caitlin or my job_ , no. There was only one option and it was _quitting_. Without batting an eyelash, without a second doubt.

Barry turned to face Caitlin, who was looking at him with such a sad expression. “It’s not a big deal, Caitlin. Being the Flash had been my priority for the past 2 and a half years. I was really weary of working with that idiot anyway,” he said the last sentence with a small smile, trying to erase the sadness-filled air around them.

But his joke didn’t work on Caitlin. She took a step towards him. “I’m sorry you had to quit your job to... to undo what _I_ had done.”

Barry shook his head and squeezed her arm in a friendly, comforting manner. “There is nothing for you to be sorry about Cait. You would’ve done the same thing for me. We _watch out for_ each other, right?”

At that Caitlin finally put a small smile on her face. “Yes, of course.” Yet, she seriously considered finding Julian and freezing him with her infamous Killer Frost kiss. There was something shady about that guy but she didn’t know what. What he wanted from Barry obviously had a catch in the end—but what?

Nothing could make her feel less guilty, though. He had been a CSI expert long before he was the Flash. It was his job, his _real_ job. Now it was taken from him by a choice he had to make. Of course Caitlin—especially her Killer Frost part—was thinking she was right about everything she had told him. He practically ruined their lives but there was no way he could fix it all anymore. They all had to accept the new reality and move on with it. At least she had her friends by her side in case her inner Killer Frost decided to burst out of her again.

Caitlin hesitated longer than _Killer Frost_ should have when Barry told her to kill him. Killer Frost could do it easily, obviously. But she was still _Caitlin_. She hadn’t transformed into Killer Frost fully. What Barry did was... brave. It showed her he still had faith in her. That meant a lot and in those hazel eyes of his she saw that he really believed in the good in her. Killing him would be wrong, it wasn’t like her. She was glad he took that leap of faith and gave her a chance to kill him. _That_ made her come to her senses. She saw him looking at her with soft, caring eyes and she started crying, also hugging him.

Barry saw that Caitlin’s face started showing feautures of concern and sadness at the same time. “Caitlin...”

She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes again. She had some horrible things to him and shattered his friendship with Cisco. She wasn’t a woman like that, she wasn’t an instigator. Yet, truth or not, everything she had said that day caused more drama to their lives. She shouldn’t have let her powers take control over her body and mind. “I should have been stronger—I, I shouldn’t have gone to Julian or—”

Barry put his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye. His stare was like looking into her soul. “Listen to me, Caitlin. You’re not a bad person, never have been and never will be. I won’t let that happen. Just because today you did some things unlike you, doesn’t mean you’re weak or malice. You’ve been through a lot, you were right about everything you said today.”  Caitlin was about to give a fast response but the look in his eyes made her stop. He was serious and he was not finished. “Cait, _I_ am the one who is sorry for everything. _I_ should have been stronger, _I_ should have thought twice before changing the timeline.”

Barry then hugged her and both of them started crying silent tears. “Sorry Caitlin, for letting you down. All of you down. Can you forgive me?”

She pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes. Then she smiled at him and nodded. That was all the answer he needed. He felt part of the weight on his shoulders lifting. He hoped he could make things right with his bestfriend Cisco too, but that’d take some time he knew that.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile.

They could fix everything, he believed, as long as they were together as a team. He didn’t abandon Caitlin today and he wasn’t going to abandon her, ever.

Their eyes locked before they both went to their own ways, Barry went to Iris and Caitlin went to see how Cisco was doing. She was going to talk to him about Barry, at least she could try to fix something _she_ broke. But her eyes kept following Barry as he walked down the lab to find Iris. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous over their happiness.

Her eyes suddenly glowed with unusual blue colour and she found herself thinking about how Barry got his happy ending but noone else did... was it fair? Life wasn’t fair, but _especially_ to her it wasn’t. With seeds of jealousy slowly growing in her, turning her beating heart a little colder with every thought, she went to see Cisco...


End file.
